algo más que hermanos
by mariia-Angeles3
Summary: Phoebe comienza a sentir algo por Max desde que este la besó estando ebrio. Max se da cuenta de esto e intenta besar de nuevo a Phoebe para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero una super villana llamada Ashley intenta separarlos, debido a que está enamorada de Max. ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene lemon.
1. El beso

**Holaaaaa, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA PODRÍA CONTENER UN POCO DE LEMON**

_Pensamientos de Max_

**_Pensamientos de phoebe_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong>

(Narra Phoebe)

Eran aproximadamente las 02:12 de la madrugada. Max había salido de fiesta, y yo había ido con él, solo que me había regresado a las 12 en punto. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, tal vez Max ya había llegado. Dejé el libro que estaba leyendo y bajé con cuidado. Definitivamente era Max, y definitivamente estaba ebrio.

**P: **-Max, ven aquí. Estás demasiado ebrio. Te llevaré a tu cuarto- dios, olía demasiado a alcohol.

**M: **-Claro que no, Phoebe. Estoy de maravilla, solo que me pasé por unas pocas cervezas- dijo Max tratando de mantenerse en pie. Max sabe que si nos ponemos ebrios nuestros poderes disminuyen un poco de fuerza.

**P: **-Ya deja de pelear como niño pequeño y camina-

Caminamos hacia su habitación, la cual estaba a un lado de la mía. Lo dejé sobre su cama y busqué su pijama.

**P: **-Ten Max, cámbiate que yo voy a preparar algo para que cenes- le dí su pijama y corrí escaleras abajo. Abrí la nevera y saqué lo necesario para hacer un sándwich. Preparé rápidamente tres e hice un poco de café bien cargado para Max y yo me hice un con leche. Caminé hacia su habitación y abrí la puerta.

**P: **-Ten tu comida y un poco de café bien cargado para que se te baje un poco-

**M: **-Esperate un poco... No tengo hambre- dijo Max cuando ya iba a dejar la bandeja de comida a su lado. La dejé sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama. Me senté a su lado y Max se fué acercando a mi lentamente. Yo estaba volteada hacia la puerta, pero volteé para preguntarle algo a Max y nos besamos.

_**BESÉ A MI PROPIO HERMANO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**dejen su review porfa!**

**Sé que está cortito pero es de noche**


	2. Pensamientos

**Me reporto con el segundo capítulo de esta historia... PRIMERA HISTORIA DE PHOEBE Y MAX LEMON EN ESPAÑOL!**

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

><p><span>(Narra Max)<span>

_BESÉ A MI HERMANA GEMELA!_

Lo admito, estaba un poco ebrio, pero hasta la cruda se me bajó con ese beso. Debo admitir que besa excelente, ahora se como es que Phoebe y Cody han durado más de año y medio. Con esos besos y con ese cuerpaso quien no quiera ser novio de mi hermana debe de estar ciego.

**M: **-Phoebe yo... Yo... Lo siento...- genial Max, te acabas de ganar el premio a la estupidez más grande jamás dicha.

**P: **-No... No importa Max... Tu solo... Come- dijo Phoebe mientras se levantaba lentamente de mi cama. Pero la detuve jalándola por la cintura.

**M: **-Princesa espera...- dije mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo en mi cama. La miré fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés y la besé de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue un beso de necesidad, la recosté lentamente sobre mi cama, hasta que quedé encima de ella. Comenzamos una batalla de lenguas en la cual Phoebe iba ganando. Nos separamos un poco y pegamos nuestras frentes, pero Phoebe recapacitó y dijo en un susurro: **P: **-Lo siento, Max- me empujó sobre la cama y corrió hacia su habitación.

Me quedé pensando lo ocurrido y una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro mientras tocaba mis labios aún húmedos por lo ocurrido hace un minuto.

(Narra Phoebe)

**P: **-Lo siento Max- fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo de su habitación hacia la mía. Debo admitirlo, sus labios y su lengua sabían demasiado a alcohol, pero no me quejo, yo también tomo por lo menos uno o dos whiskys con Max en su guarida de vez en cuando. Me recosté en mi cama procesando lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos. Comencé a sonreír recordando que nadie me había besado con esa intensidad desde hace dos años, cuando en mi fiesta de 16 años:

XXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXX

Iba camino a mi habitación cuando me topé con Max.

**M: **-Oye Phoebe, te daré tu regalo en privado. No quiero que la gente piense que soy un idiota sentimental- dijo Max tomándome de la mano y llevándome a su habitación. Al llegar, cerró la puerta con seguro.

**M: **-Déjame lo busco, te lo compré con mi dinero y sé cuanto lo querías- dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su armario.

**P: **-Oye Max...- dije pero fui interrumpida por los labios de Max. Eran carnosos y agridulces, sabían a menta, sandía y mango, deliciosos a mi gusto. Max comenzó una batalla de lenguas en la que obviamente él ganó, debido a que yo no sabía besar muy bien que digamos. Max comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta mis caderas y yo enrosqué mis piernas al rededor de su cintura. Max caminó hacia su cama y me recostó en ella. Debo admitirlo, Max desde los trece años era un pervertido de lo peor. Comenzó a subir la falda de mi vestido y fue entonces cuando recordé que teníamos fiesta y que Max era mi hermano gemelo, así que lo empujé y me levanté rápidamente. Al levantarse, Max recogió de una pequeña mesa que tenía al lado de su cama una pequeña cajita dorada en sus manos.

**M: **-Emmmm... Este, feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo Max mientras me daba la pequeña cajita. Max acostumbraba a llamarme princesa cuando estaba de buenas o cuando algo incómodo pasaba.

Abrí la cajita y no lo podía creer... **_MAX ME HABÍA REGALADO EL BRAZALETE Y EL COLLAR QUE TANTO QUERÍA!_**

**P: **-Awww, te quiero mucho hermanito gemelo!- grité mientras me abalanzaba a su cuello y lo abrazaba.

**M: **-Yo también te quiero mi princesa- dijo Max correspondiendome al abrazo y oliendo mi cabello. Desde ese día nadie me a besado con esa intensidad y esa pasión con la que me besó Max, ni siquiera Cody.

XXXXXXXXXXFIN-FASHBACKXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche no pude dormir. Di vueltas y más vueltas sobre mi cama pero no podía dormir. Lo bueno es que era Viernes por la madrugada y no teníamos clases debido a una junta de los profesores de quién sabe qué y el próximo viernes saldríamos de vacaciones de verano. Observé el reloj, eran las 03:05 de la madrugada. Caminé hacía la habitación de Max y abrí la puerta lentamente. Al conseguir que mis ojos vieran hacia la cama de Max no me lo podía creer...

* * *

><p><strong>Qué descubrió Phoebe haciendo a Max? Lo sabrás en el tercer capítulo.<strong>


	3. no toques ese tema porfa

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI PRIMERA HISTORIA! DE HECHO, CREO QUE LA PONDRÉ EN INGLÉS TAMBIÉN**

(Narra Phoebe)

No me lo podía creer... MAX SE ESTABA MASTURBANDO CON UNA FOTO MÍA! _**Tranquila Phoebs, no pasa nada **_me repetía una y otra vez. Digo, Max es mi hermano gemelo, miles de veces lo e visto semi-desnudo, ya que duerme solo en bóxer, pero desnudo completamente, nunca en toda mi vida. Volví corriendo a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir un rato, pero en eso...

**M: **-Phoebs, podemos hablar?- preguntó Max en el marco de la puerta.

**P: **-Emmmm, claro. Y de qué quieres hablar?- pregunté intentando disimular que estaba nerviosa.

**M:** -De... Tu sabes... Lo del... Beso- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

**P: **-Está bien- dije mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a mi lado. Dios, estaba que moría por dentro, debido a que Max estaba igual que todos lo días, pero después del beso se me comenzó a hacer jodidamente sexy.

**M: **-Phoebe, la verdad lo siento mucho. Es solo que estaba un poco ebrio y...-

**P: **-Un poco ebrio Max? Casi caías de las escaleras cuando te estaba ayudando a subirlas- casi le grité reclamándole todo eso.

Aunque no lo niego, Max besa jodidamente bien, y le empiezo a tener algo más que amor de hermana.

(Narra Max)

Si, lo admito, soy un maldito pervertido de lo peor... Pero admítanlo, ustedes también lo harían si tuvieran a una hermana tan jodidamente cachonda como Phoebe.

Después de tener un orgasmo increíble, me vestí con mis boxers, una camisa negra y unos pantalones de pijama rojos. Caminé en silencio hacia la habitación de Phoebe y me recargué en el marco de su puerta, miré fijamente su figura, dios, me enloquecía completamente.

**M: **-Phoebs, podemos hablar?- preguunté mirandola fijamente.

**P: **-Emmmm, claro. Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó obviamente nerviosa.

**M:** -De... Tu sabes... Lo del... Beso- lo último lo dije casi en un susurro.

****P: **-**Está bien- dijo mientras me hacía señas para que me sentara a su lado.

**M: **-Phoebe, la verdad lo siento mucho. Es solo que estaba un poco ebrio y...-

**P: **-Un poco ebrio Max? Casi caías de las escaleras cuando te estaba ayudando a subirlas- casi gritó reclamándome. La tomé por la muñeca y la senté de nuevo.

**M: -**Tranquila Phoebs, vas a despertar a mamá y papá- dije mientras la sentaba de nuevo.

**M: -**Está bien, estaba demasiado ebrio, pero no niegues que beso genial- le dije mientras quitaba un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Me fui acercando lentamente mirandola fijamente...

**P: -**Max, Max, detente por favor- dijo Phoebe queriendo y no queriendo resistirse.

La tomé por la cintura y la besé de nuevo.

(Narra Phoebe)

Max me tomó por la cintura y me besó de nuevo. Dios, amaba esos labios. Lo tomé del cuello y él me recostó en la cama salvajemente.

**M: -**Perdón Phoebs- dijo mientas me besaba de nuevo. Quitó mi blusa rompiéndola y dijo **M: -**Mañana te compro otra-.

**PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE VOLVÍ A LA ESCUELA Y NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**PERO A LO MEJOR MAÑANA TAMBIÉN ACTUALIZO..**

**RECUERDA SEGUIRME EN TWITTER, AHÍ SUBO CUANDO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR: _ maiiaangeles5 _(YO QUERÍA CON EL 3 PERO NO PUDE POR QUE YA LO TENÍAN) BAY, UN BESO MUY GRANDE PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
